


Very Lame

by Aly_H



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff Request, High School AU, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Part of Fluffy Holidays 2017 a request made by a friend for a cute Yumikuri AU fluff.





	Very Lame

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning while I have seen the anime and totally ship these two I haven't read SnK so things may be a little off. This is also my first time writing with these characters.
> 
> Request made by my friend [Jonette ](https://jonette-art.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. She's got a few really cute Yumikuri art pieces up on her tumblr.

“How lame.”

Her lips curled into a sneer at the brightly colored poster Prom at Maria Wall High School – the whole school was in an energetic tizzy about the upcoming event and frankly it was a little annoying. It was a lame dance where people would awkwardly flirt after spending way too much on flowers and food in the hopes that they might get laid.

And she said as much to the pair of ‘friends’ she had. Not that she even understood why Sasha and Connie followed her around.

Reiner’s voice made her scowl deepen, “So, are you going with anyone to the prom yet?”

Krista was smiling but it seemed stiff, uncomfortable, “I, um…not-”

“Krista’s going to the Prom with me,” Ymir threw her arm around Krista’s shoulders as she smirked at Reiner.

“I am?” Krista asked – her pretty blue eyes widening before she nodded and said more firmly, “I am. Going to the Prom with Ymir, I mean. Will you be there?”

Reiner outright glared into the tall brunette’s satisfied smirk before he nodded stiffly and walked away.

“You really want to go to the Prom with me?” Krista asked, looking up at her.

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to,” Ymir nodded, looking away and blushing deeply and scratching her cheek.

The little blond was beaming up at her, “I can’t wait.” She glanced to the clock, “Oh, I have to go. I’ll see you later, Ymir!”

She hurried away leaving the brunette standing alone as Sasha and Connie came up behind her. Sasha had a sandwich half-hanging from her mouth as she tried to decide between eating and giggling at what had just happened.

“So,” Connie looked unimpressed. “Prom is ‘lame’, huh?”

“Shuddup.”

 

 


End file.
